The present disclosure relates generally to liquid storage receptacles. In particular, liquid control mobility receptacles are described.
Large tanks or receptacles are currently provided for storing and dispensing fluids for use at a gas or oil well site. Such tanks or receptacles are also used to receive and hold fluids and chemicals at industrial plants. They are also used at environmental sites to aid in the storage and subsequent transportation of spilled liquids or chemicals. Accordingly, there is a need for liquid control mobility receptacles that are not only transportable, but are capable of operating from a self-supplied electrical source.
Known liquid control mobility receptacles are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing liquid control mobility receptacles are not configured to be self-sustaining units. In other words, existing liquid control mobility receptacles require set up of the receptacle and further require an external power source to function. This may be a disadvantage when liquid control mobility, receptacles are used in remote environments or during natural disasters where external power may not be available.
In addition, conventional liquid control mobility receptacles are not flexible enough in their structural arrangement so that they may be used with either diesel-powered or solar-powered generator units. For example, if a liquid control mobility receptacle is used in an environment with high sun exposure and/or in an environment where fuel is not readily available, a solar power source may be desirable. In another example, if the liquid control mobility receptacle is used in second environment that has minimal sun exposure and/or in an environment where fuel is readily available, an engine power source may be desirable.
Thus, there exists a need for liquid control mobility receptacles that improve upon and advance the design of known liquid control mobility receptacles. Examples of new and useful liquid control mobility receptacles relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.